Resident Evil - New Beginnings
by jackjack09
Summary: Alice now gurds the white house form the never ending horde of undead. as she defends her friends and family, her greatest challenge is at hand. will she survive this new enemy, and how is she conected to them? and my other account as jessica killman totaly changed passwords so i cnt get back in, so this is my other one. i am the orginal writer of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident evil new beginning**

**[chapter 1, Alice an Jill smut, hope you all enjoy]**

Days had passed since Alice an her crew arrived at the white house and wesker injecting Alice with the t-virus once again. Undead piled the walls outside. Jill an Alice were ordered to patrol the west wing, Becky would have to stay with Ada today. Though Alice hated the idea, she was comforted with Jill's company. "Becky has been missing you lately." Alice looked to Jill with sadden eyes. "Yes I know, but wesker has me doing so many dead walks that I barely have time to train recruits let alone spend time with her." Alice's eyes snapped back to the flying undead creature flying right at her and Jill.

Jill backed a few feet away, "okay Alice, come on you got this." Alice eyed the creature hard an focused on the burning feeling in the back of her mind an used the feeling to make the creature combust into ash. The never ending training on Alice's mind was making her stronger yet it also made her mind vary week. Alice reined in her concentration and whipped her upper lip. The blood was not as bad this time, Alice turned to Jill and got the rest of the blood from her nose. Jill came close and whipped what Alice had miss on her lip with her soft hands. Alice's breathing got heavier and her heart skipped beats. An Jill bit her lip 'There's a storage shed just around the corner." Alice nodded "Show me." Jill grabbed Alice's hand and started leading her to the storage shed almost running. Once they got in the steel door Jill closed it with haste an Alice locked the deadbolt an Jill's lips were instantly glued to Alice's.

Alice picked up Jill from the ground and her legs instantly wrapped around Alice. They pushed off the door and Alice set her on the floor and pulled the zipper down Jill's battle suit at a fast pace. An Jill's supple breasts bounced out an she ripped Alice's shirt off in seconds an sucking instantly on the skin on Alice's neck leaving a hicky. "Holy fuck, Jill!" Alice leaned up and removed Jill's pants and black lacey thong. Jill jerked up and pined Alice to the floor and unbuckled the weapon holsters an unbuttoned her black denim jeans, pulled them down her long tanned legs in one swift motion. Alice rolled them on their sides and started attacking Jill's pulse point. "OH my god, Alice please, fuck me!" Alice began to kiss Jill's lips to quiet her screams as she entered two fingers into Jill's hot, wet pussy and Jill moaned loudly with every thrust. Alice groaned in pleasure at the sound. "Get on you fucking knees." Jill's eyes were blackened with lust an instantly did as commanded an looked to Alice for her next order. Alice grinned evilly and grabbed Jill's hair from the back, pulled her forward so Jill could lick her clit hotly. Soon enough Alice's moans echoed through the storage unit, and her legs shook with every stroke of Jill's toung. Alice pulled Jill's head in deeper into her curls an screamed when Jill's toung entered Alice as far as possible, her toung nicking Alice's cervix making her scream in pleasure, soon enough Alice was on the edge of ecstasy. But when Jill added two of her fingers to the mix Alice's pussy clenched and released sending cum streaming down her legs an into Jill's awaiting mouth.

Alice was breathing hard when Jill came to her feet, kissed Alice harshly "your turn." Alice smiled widely. "What would be your command?" Jill walked backwards slowly and laid on her back on the cold steel floor, spread her legs widely. Her pussy dripping wet with anticipation, "do I really have to tell you?" Alice crawled on her hands and knees sending tempting shivers up Jill's spine. Jill screamed slightly as Alice gripped her hips and pulled her onto her hot toung. Jill's walls instantly clenched tightly around Alice's hard at work toung, and Alice's sucked her clit as she massaged Jill's entrance. Jill gripped Alice's hair in desperation an bit her lip to silence her screams. Alice pushed two other fingers in with her toung, stretching Jill's pussy to a pleasurable pain. "Ohh GOD ALICE IM GONNA-"Jill's scream was loud enough for the world to hear yet neither of them cared. Alice kissed and liked her way back up Jill's body so to kiss her lips lovingly, Alice gazed into Jill's brown eyes. "Who would have thought?" Jill's cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Alice caressed Jill's cheek "that I would get this close to perfection." Jill smiled widely at Alice's sweet words. They quickly hurried putting their clothes on, an opened the steel door to the storage shed but not before sharing one more passionate kiss.

[Well that's all I got for now, please leave reviews.]


	2. 3 mice in the bacement

**Chapter 2 **

[ so chapter 2 is up and running let me know how you like it]

After the storage shed things between Alice and Jill were becoming hotter by the day. Any chance between guarding the camp and caring for Becky they were in a dark room an nothing could be herd except for the moans of pleasure from both women. Alice was on her way into her room that she shared with Jill and Becky; Just as she was about to open, the white wooden door. The alarm sounded and Jill came out of the room. "I can't believe this bullshit." Jill finally noticed the tired look in Alice's eyes, "that bastard never gives it a rest does he." Alice simply shook her head "come on, we better see what's all the fuss is about, you think Becky will be okay?" Jill peeked inside the door to see a peacefully sleeping Becky on the bed on the other side of the room, she closed the door quietly an nodded "she'll be fine….but she would be better if her mother kissed her goodnight."

Alice slipped passed Jill and entered the room an quietly stepped next to Becky's bedside table, removed the curly hair from her soft face and kissed her warm cheek. She frowned and left the room shutting the door behind her. Jill was leaning on the wall across from the door. Jill saw the sadness and brushed her fingers through her wild blond hair, and kissed her plump lips. Alice kissed back but pulled back a little too early for Jill's taste. Alice gripped Jill's hand tightly for a moment. "later." And turned to see the cause of the alarm. They walked down the hall that lead up to the helicopter pads on the roof. When they got there a beat up umbrella copter landed on the pad with a thud, and the door slid open…

Claire Redfield had survived the Arcadia and had made it back to Alice, along with Chris and K-Mart. Alice left Jill's side and ran to make curtain what she was seeing was not just a dream. She pulled Claire into a warm embrace.

"Excuse me….Alice!?" Alice let go of Claire and frowned…"sorry Jill." Claire scowled at Jill "what's your problem?"

"my problem-" Jill yelled then Alice jumped in "girls maybe we should find a quieter place to talk about this." Jill only turned sharply and began walking back into the safety of the building with Alice and Claire close behind. They walked down to the basement and closed the white wooden door. As soon as the door as closed Jill had a look that would make Zombies run away in fear. "What?" Jill crossed her arms and eyed Alice…"one question Alice." Alice gulped and said "y-yes?" Jill rolled her eyes "do you want to fuck the red head?" the question had caught Alice way off guard. "W-well I…" Jill walked toward Claire and yanked her lips to hers. Jill moaned as Claire ran her toung over Jill's bottom lip, Jill granted access for Claire's toung to venture deep into her mouth. Alice moaned an walked over to the others an fondled Claire's and Jill's breasts and kissed Claire's mouth hotly…

Suddenly Jill and Claire pulled Alice between them and they both grinded against Alice Jill sucking her neck from behind. Alice exhaled in excitement Claire began to remove Alice's shirt as Jill began to loosen her tack gear and pants, Jill nibbled Alice's ear "hey baby…who do you want to fuck first, me or the fire crotch." Alice eyed longingly at Claire. Jill smiled "okay then, the red head it is." Jill backed away and sat in the wooden chair next to the wall. "Alice, fuck her brains out while I watch." Alice looked lustfully at Claire an picked her up and slammed her to the wall and ripped her clothes off her slender body, her breasts bounce as Alice thrust up and into her hot core. Claire moaned and gripped Alice's collar of her shirt and ripped it off. Alice stepped back so she could pop the bottom of Clair's shorts and yanked them down her cream colored legs.

After both were completely naked they looked to Jill for their next command. While they had undressed Jill's left hand slid the zipper of her battle suit down and let her left hand slip inside her pink folds an moaned softly. "Alice….eat her." Jill said breathlessly. Alice slowly dropped to her kneed and removed Claire's lacy red thong. She kissed her clit softly an licked slowly, slipped her toung into her hot entrance and circled her g-spot hard. Clair's nails scraped the white walls as she moaned loudly. Clair was wet and slick, perfect for Alice to get the depth she needed to nick her cervix with her toung. Claire looked over to Jill and reached out to her, "com-on S.T.A.R.S, you know you want in on this'. she moaned in desperation. Alice then looked up to her "yeah, com-on baby, there is enough for both of us." With that she hotly licked over Clair's clit once again causing Jill to gasp in pleasure. Jill got up from the chair and shed the remainder of her clothes, and swayed her hips all the way over to the others and kissed Alice's neck. "Mnnhimm Jill, please!?" Jill only grinned, gripped Alice by her hair and yanked her to her lips and shoved her toung down Alice's throat. Jill reached around Alice's hard body and spread her folds apart with her fingers. "Claire; that was the dinner bell." Claire smiled lustfully and dropped to her knees and sucked Alice's clit into her mouth while Jill grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her with one hand, and the other griped tightly in her hair pulling Alice's head back harshly.

"Huugh! Mmhmm!" Alice moaned out of control as Claire's toung runs wiled inside of her velvet walls making them tighten with every flick. Jill pulled Alice with her to a wooden crate full of umbrella battle suits. "Claire, in the crate behind you, open it." Claire got to her feet and opened the crate "wow Jill, this is a nice touch." Claire grabbed what looked like rock-climber straps with a dark purple dildo in the front, "how did you know this was here?" Jill only grinned and kissed Alice hotly and pulled away "while wonder woman kills all the infected, wesker has me do inventory." Jill walked over grabbed the strap on and strapped it to her taught thighs. Walked between Alice's knees and teased her clit with the head of the dong an rolled it around her entrance. Alice went wide eyed when Jill slammed into her hot core, Jill slowly pulled back and thrust back in, slow at first, as her thrusts gained speed Alice wrapped her arms around Jill's neck trying desperately to get Jill deeper inside her wet pussy.

Suddenly Claire had a strap on welded to her creamy legs and positioned behind Jill. "no… Baby stand up". With that Jill pulled out of Alice so she could get to her feet. When Alice took on shaking legs Jill held her so to support her weight as Claire got a good position behind Alice. Jill winked at Claire and both slowly pushed their cocks into Alice's core and rectum. They waited so Alice could adjust to the new sense of completion." Move!" Alice gasped out and thrust her hips both back and forward. Jill and Claire started to thrust slowly into Alice. Minutes passed and all three women seemed to dance with one another, they fit perfectly. Alice's moans where becoming uncontrollable as she teeters on the edge of ecstasy. "FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" Alice cried out as her pussy and ass came crashing down on Claire and Jill. Claire and Jill held Alice up so she wouldn't hit her head on the hard floor. "Is she okay?" Claire asked her voice full of concern. Jill only giggled softly "she's fine, just passed out." Claire nodded and helped Jill dress Alice quickly, and dressed themselves just as fast. " Does that happen often?" Claire asked putting on her torn up shirt….

(TO BE CONTENUED)


	3. What the!

( sup guys I know its been a while, been really busy, I know my previous chapters had no plot line to them well now I got one cooking and its going be spicy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Chapter 3.

Alice awoke sore, and dry mouthed. "what happened?" she said rubbing her eyes. Jill came to her side, "we had a wild ride baby." Jill said grinning. Alice grinned back "but I don't-"suddenly all of what happened last night came rushing back to her. "Damn baby, what did you two do to me?" Alice rose from the floor, her muscles ached. "Don't worry about it." Jill said grinning. Suddenly her smile fell "wesker is requesting your presence". Alice growled in frustration, got up and redressed, "where is Claire?" Alice asked lowly. Jill adjusted her composure "she's with Chris and Kmart in the mess-hall, she said to meet up with them after you meet with wesker."

Alice rose and began walking down the long hallway to Wesker's presidential office. She pushed open the door and locked it behind her. "What do you want now?" she said with all snarl. He looked up from the papers on his desk and cracked his neck "ahh, Alice, I have a mission for you, it won't be easy, not even for you," he said smirking. Alice did nothing but roll her eyes. "you and elite team of your choosing must break into the Umbrella research facility in new York. When you get there, you must retrieve a very special item, one very critical in turning the tide against the biohazard." He said sternly. "and what's this item ill be acquiring?" she said sarcastically. "oh an old friend of yours. Does the name Angela Ashford mean anything to you?" he said while clearing his throat. Alice's eyes went wide with shock. "there is no way, Angi is dead, I killed her remember, you made me pull the damn trigger you son of a bitch!" Alice yelled angrily. "Indeed you did kill her, but the T-virus had brought her back to life an fully functional in fact, even if the whole in her head was the size of my fist, she still managed to live, her blood could help amplify our soldiers, unable to die, yet completely human." Alice turned and walked out the door to go assemble her team after knowing the location of Angi and the facility she was in. as she walked back to her sleeping quarters, she passes the mess hall and sees Becky teaching Claire, Kmart and Jill how to sign. Becky turned at just the right moment to see her mother smiling brightly at her. She ended her lessons and quickly made it over to Alice to give her a warm hug. "Mommy, I missed you." she signed as she spoke. Alice kneeled down to her daughters' level and kissed her rosy cheek. "I missed you too, are you teaching the others how to sign?" Becky nodded brightly, "yes, Jill is a little rusty with the forums, but Claire and Kmart are very good, if I didn't know any better I'd say there were deaf too." Alice chuckled an decided to join Jill and the others at the table. Jill's eyes perked up when she saw Alice, "so what did wesker want this time?" she asked as she took a bite of eggs from her plate. Alice sighed ill talk about it after breakfast. "Claire are you staying with us or you crashing with Kmart?" Claire swallowed her mouth full of food and said "I don't know, Kmart what do you want to do?" Kmart sipped her orange juice "personally Claire you can go ahead and stay with them, there is this girl here that I'm going to bunk with, she s awesome, pretty much your twin Alice. Alice only chuckled at the actual capability that another "her" in the white house was quite doable, Alice had learned to stop underestimating Umbrella after the Nevada desert.

"Jill, Claire, and Chris tonight when the sun starts to set I have to talk with you, meet me on the roof." Alice said. Quickly getting up to leave, now that Becky was done with her breakfast. She took her daughters' hand and walked back to their room. They sat down on the king size bed and sighed "what do you want to do baby?" Becky ran over to her backpack and pulled out a book called "the Hobbit" "read to me mommy." Alice smiled and grabbed the old book. She started to read the first page and then another till 5 chapters were read. Alice stopped for a moment to talk to Becky. "Becky, I have to go away tomorrow, I want you to stay here with Kmart." She said sadly. Becky's face fell and began to sign "you said you wouldn't leave me again." Alice swallowed hard "baby, there is another little girl that needs my help, I have to go." Becky pondered her mothers' words and suddenly pulled her mother into a tight embrace, burying her head deep into the hollow of her mothers' neck. "I understand mommy, just come back, okay?" Alice held her daughter close, and kissed her cheek softly. "I promise to come back, Kmart will watch-out for you while I'm gone, trust me you won't even notice I left, I'll be back before you know it. " Alice said, preying to whatever god there is, that she was right in her promise to her daughter.

Jill knocked softly on the door and peeked in. Alice is almost sun down, Claire, Chris and Ada are waiting for you." Jill said annoyed. "good, can you have Kmart there as well, I'll be just one more minuet." Jill nodded and closed the door. Alice cupped her daughters face and kissed her nose. "I'll be back in just a little bit. Stay here till I come back." Alice got up and walked to the door. "I love you mommy." Alice did I love you too in sign and walked out the door, closing it behind her. It took her all of 2 minutes to get to the roof, which for a normal human would have taken five. Alice pushed the door open and saw Jill, Claire, Chris, Ada and Kmart where all standing in a small circle, talking amongst themselves. Jill smiled instantly as soon as she saw Alice headed straight for them. Suddenly all of their conversations stopped; ready to hear what Alice had to say. "Wesker gave me a mission, and it won't be easy. He gave me the option to choose my own team except for Ada and Leon." Claire crossed her arms and leaned against the storage shed behind her. "We have to go to a umbrella facility in New York, we have to retrieve a package that's there." Chris cleared his throat "what's the package?" Alice looked at Jill with saddened eyes " a girl, named Angela Ashford, she has a protein in her blood the doctors need, we need to get her out of there, destroy the facility, and get her back alive." A tear escaped Jill's eyes "Angi is alive?" Alice nodded. "as for the team I need Jill, Claire, Ada and Leon. "what about me?" Chris and Kmart asked. "Chris I need you to keep an eye on my daughter, make sure Wesker does not get near her. Kmart I need you to keep her company, keep her safe for me, I know your deadeye with that 9mm'. Will you do that for me?" Kmart nodded seriously. "You got it Alice I won't let her out of my sight." Chris only nodded. "Good, now all of you who are coming meet here at dawn, we need an early start if we want to get there by night fall." Ada, Leon, Chris, Claire and Kmart all left Alice, Jill on the roof to talk in privet. Jill had turned and looked over the edge, and cried silently. Alice hung her head in shame, walked over to Jill and wrapped her arms around Jill's shoulders, and kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry Jill." Alice said sadly. "for what Alice, it's not your fault." Alice swallowed back the tears…. "But it is."

(So yea, I got kind of pissed at the fact that the story has no info on what happened with Angela, so I'm bringing her back. I'm debating if I should throw Rain into the mix. I also have a brand new antagonist coming up soon, and I need help deciding if Alice should stay with Jill or go with Claire. So guys please review)


	4. Feeding Frenzy

Chapter 4

( I'm back guys. Wasn't that long of a wait but I couldn't get this story out of my head last night so I had to write more. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.)

(**previously)**

Jill had turned and looked over the edge, and cried silently. Alice hung her head in shame, walked over to Jill and wrapped her arms around Jill's shoulders, and kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry Jill." Alice said sadly. "For what Alice, it's not your fault." Alice swallowed back the tears…. "But it is."

(present)

Jill turned to see Alice's face streaked with tears. "what do you mean?" Jill asked, fearing Alice's answer. Alice cleared the lump in her throat and bit back the tears. "after you all got me out of Detroit, Isaacs activated the chip in my brain, making me a ticking time bomb. At the push of a button they could make me their personnel killing machine, when we were camped out in the forest just north of DC. Someone pressed the button. My orders were to bring Angela Ashford to a secure location and terminate her… I had fought so hard and long to try and stop, or at least long enough to give Angi a chance to run away. But the hold was so strong on me." Alice was crying hard now. And if anyone knew Alice, they'd know that she never cried, especially in front of people. Alice let Jill go and walked away toward the door, only for her to be yanked back into Jill's warm embrace. "I thought you'd hate me." Sobbed Alice. Jill ran her fingers through Alice's hair and sighed. "Alice, that was not you, that was some sick asshole who did things to you that no one should have to go through, I see you and Becky, how loving you are with her, how could you, my Alice hurt a little girl…. Well I have an answer, you can't. Umbrella are the ones who deserve punishment for what was done to Angela, not you love." Jill said looking into the blue eyes of her love, she cupped Alice's face and went in for a kiss only to be stopped by Alice's hands.

"I put a bullet in her head Jill, even if I wasn't the one to start it, my hands pulled that trigger. I killed Angi." With that Alice walked away to the door. She had made it a few feet down the hall, when suddenly she was slammed into a door hard, with Jill's hand tight around Alice's throat. It didn't hurt or even cut off any air, but Jill knew this and didn't hold back from the amount of force she put into holding Alice in place. "now you listen and you listen good Alice. THAT. WAS. NOT. YOU. THAT. HURT ANGI. That was all umbrella, and if you cant get that into your thick skull, I don't care if your superwoman or a god, I will beat it into you, is that in anyway unclear?" Jill said dangerously. Alice glared back at Jill, grabbed Jill's hand, spun and had Jill pined to the wall. Jill attempted to throw a punch at Alice, only to be caught in mid-air. Before Jill could throw another punch Alice locked her lips with hers. Instead of pushing Alice away she moaned into the hot kiss and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck.

Alice was losing control, she picked Jill off the ground and slammed her into the door hard. Jill only moaned and silently begged Alice for more punishment. Alice kicked the door in and carried Jill into the room set her down, and locked the door behind her. When she turned she noticed that the room was luxurious and quite huge. It was the Lincoln's presidential sweet. When she looked at the bed, Jill was looking at her seductively and was stark naked, ready and waiting for Alice to give her what they both needed.

Jill coaxed Alice to come to her. Alice's control snapped, she used her powers to hold Jill's arms and ankles down, as if welded to the bed itself. Alice stalked over Jill and crawled on the bed licking her way up Jill's body, gently rolling over her thigh, up and over her breasts. Jill's moans only fuelled Alice, Alice took Jill's nipple into her mouth and bit down. Jill yelped in surprise as Alice rolled her toung all around her nipple and occasionally nibbled. Alice's hands begun running all over Jill's skin, roughly scraping Jill down her sides and back up, "Alice please just fuck me already!" Jill begged. Alice only smiled, Alice straddled Jill and leaned back and rocked her hips slowly, grinding her clit against Jill's. Jill moaned louder and gasped as Alice twisted her nipple hard. Alice stopped suddenly and began touching herself, running her hands over her breasts and down to her mound and rubbed her clit in front of Jill, teasing Jill with every stroke. Jill pulled hard against Alice's hold, she pulled and pulled harder when Alice began moaning from pleasuring herself. Alice looked into Jill's eyes and noticed a the umbrella logo flash in Jill's. Suddenly Jill was free of Alice's invisible shackles and yanked Alice by her hair for a harsh and passionate kiss.

Jill whispered in Alice's ear " I want you to punish me baby, I been bad and I need a lesion." She bit down in her ear, making Alice moan in response. Alice gripped Jill's throat, pushed two fingers into Jill's mouth for her to suck on. When they were good and wet, Alice slammed them deep into Jill's already soaking cunt. Alice did wait and began moving her finger in and out fast and hard, going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Jill's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Alice activated her abilities and made Jill feel as if hand were running all over her body, her breasts, neck, and cunt were on fire. The pleasure was building and Jill was about to go over the edge, when suddenly Alice stopped. She pulled Jill to her knees, pulled her back to her chest and began her assault on Jill's cunt. Jill was getting close, but not as close as Alice would like. So to add to the fun, Alice used her palm to rub Jill's swollen clit and bit down on Jill's neck hard drawing blood. The pain put Jill in a spiral over the edge, Jill's screams of pleasure echoed through the room and down the hall. Jill had come down from her high and noticed Alice had stopped biting her neck but realized Alice was feeding on her blood. She tried to push Alice away but Alice was strong and wouldn't let go. "Alice please stop!"

Alice still had yet to let go, and Jill was feeling light headed from blood loss. She clenched her fist, put all her strength into her hand and punched Alice in the temple, not once but three times till Alice finally let go and her body hit the floor like bricks passed out, scaring the shit out of Jill since she wouldn't wake up. Alice was hazed and didn't know what was going on around her. Last she remembered was Jill's screams of pleasure, then blank. When her vision came back, Jill was dressing herself and holding her neck tightly. When she leaned up her head screamed and her bones burned. Jill was at Alice's side in a flash. "Easy Alice… what the hell was that?" Alice winced. "what was what?" Alice asked rubbing her temple. "Son of a bitch my head hurts!" Jill looked at Alice with regretful eyes. "Sorry baby, but you wouldn't stop." Alice noticed the bite mark on Jill's neck and how red it was around the wound as if it had been sucked on by a vacuum or vampire. Suddenly the memories came rushing back, making Alice's head hurt even more, but not as bad as the guilt of hurting Jill. Alice got up quickly and ran for the door and down the hall, leaving a very shocked and confused Jill behind her. The blood was frying her skin from the inside out. She wanted to rip every soldiers throat that walked by. She needed to get outside and fast. She walked outside and to the giant blast doors stopping the horde of undead creatures back. "open the doors!" Alice yelled to the soldier named Lance. They had talked in passing, but not enough for Alice to completely trust him. "No way, no can do." The soldier said. Alice didn't even think, she flew up to the electronic command center and gripped the soldier by the BDU jacket and looked him dead in the eye. "Open the doors or I'm going to open you and see what your insides look like." The soldier nodded and Alice jumped back down. The doors creaked and whined as they slowly opened, other soldiers noticed the doors and Alice standing in front of them. "What is that bitch doing?" The doors had opened and one by one undead ran at Alice, hoping to get a taste of flesh they have been so long without. Alice only grinned evilly and sent an ultrasonic wave at the Zombies heads and made them burst like water-balloons. She ran at the horde outside the compound. "Lance shut the doors!" Lance did as he was told and closed the doors behind the lone warrior, who was relishing every second of slaughtering each and every one of the undead. Alice was dancing around the undead as if there were stepping stones to the most gracious dance anyone had ever seen. Whenever one would come to bite her from behind she would use her power to combust into ashes in seconds. Hundreds of undead riddle the ground behind her. The blades in her hand sliced through their dead flesh like a hot knife through butter. Right when Alice thought all the undead had been dispatched, a licker was running straight for her. She only smiled at the challenge, cracked her neck and ran at the licker head on.

Right when the licker was in reach, she put an invisible wall up and the licker bashed his head in making it scream in pain. Alice flew through the air and sliced again, and again at the lickers neck, cutting it off in seconds. She turned away just as the head fell to the ground soaking the dirt with dead blood. The body turned to Alice and ran at her again. she turned around like lightning and roared at the creature fiercely, her eyes glowed with umbrella symbol and cell by cell she disintegrated the body and turned back to the doors. Blood dripped from her nose and ears as she walked back into the compound. Jill was there to catch Alice as she fell in a heap to the ground.

"Alice!"

**(yea I know, hot right. Anyway, I had to have a hot and rough one in their somewhere right. I also had to have the blood thing. For those of you who know what happens at the end of Retribution will know why Alice has such a reaction from the blood. She's like flash on Speed, I wanted this chapter to have a little more emotion and action in this one plus the juice for next chapter….. just going to have to wait and see. Haha!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(chapter 5, I'm loving it)**

When Alice dropped to the ground "Alice!" Jill had trouble keeping hold on Alice's weight. Wesker was running to Jill and sighed in irritation. "Valentine what the hell happened?" Ada yelled behind him. "help me get her inside, Ada do not let Becky see this. " Chris ran over and helped Jill carry Alice inside while Ada ran ahead of them.

They got her inside and placed her on one of the cots. "Will she be okay?" Chris said concerned. Jill smiled sadly "she's Alice, she can pull through anything, even cheat death." Alice's eyes were closed but she hued Jill's words. She wanted to look at Jill and kiss her, but she was to week to even move a finger. Jill stayed with Alice for hours. Becky came once or twice to see her, but Jill had to take Becky to the mess hall for dinner, Claire was keeping Alice Company. Claire was twittering her thumbs. "You got to pull through this Alice. Becky needs you…I need you. You know it's sad I only have the guts to say this while you're not even coherent. I love you Alice, more than anything." Claire let a tear fall and kissed Alice on the lips. The same lips that were kissing her back, "Alice you're awake thank god!" She said smiling. Alice opened her eyes and pulled herself up. "Where is Becky?" Alice asked rubbing her temples. Claire went to the sink and poured her a cup of water "she's in the mess- hall with Jill." Claire handed the glass to Alice, which she took happily. Alice sipped on the water. "Did you mean it? "Alice Asked, taking another sip of water, Claire looked confused, "What do you mean?" Alice looked up to Claire with tired eyes, "you saying that you loved me, did you mean it, or not?" Claire swallowed hard 'have you ever known me to lie." Claire said fidgeting with her hair.

Alice got off the cot and walked out of the room. Alice was on her way to the mess-hall to get Becky ready for bed. The mess-hall was bright and loud, too loud for Alice's Becky picking at her vegetables. Alice came behind Becky and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey baby." Becky turned and hugged her mother tightly. "Mommy you're okay?" Alice smiled at her daughter, "yes baby, I'm okay now." She kissed Becky on the head and did her best not to look at Jill. "Are you done eating?" Becky nodded and yawned when her mother took her plate and threw it the waist bin behind her. She grabbed Becky's hand and went to their room so Alice could get Becky to bed. When they got to the room, Alice went to the bathroom to get the bath running. When the temperature was just right, "Becky, the baths ready get in here. " Becky came into the bathroom with a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas.

As Alice got ready for bed in a pair of boxers and tank-top, the door suddenly opened. Jill came in and locked the door behind her. "We need to talk. " Alice nodded "Okay go ahead." Jill sat down in front of Alice, "what the hell was that this morning?" Jill ranted. Alice just hung her head in shame. 'I honestly don't know, I'm sorry Jill, but umbrella has made me nothing more than a freak. " Jill rolled her eyes " you're not the only one Alice, they took you and Angi away, but I can't lose you now, not even to yourself. " Jill kissed Alice's cheek. Alice then suddenly yanked Jill into a deeper kiss.

"Mommy?"

Jill snapped away and blushed, "mommy what's going on?" Alice patted the bed next to her. "Come here baby." Becky walked over and sat by her mother. "Honey do you like Jill?" Becky nodded. "Do you think you could like her like you love mommy?" Becky looked at Jill and shrugged "I miss daddy." Jill's face dropped and patted Alice's shoulder, "I'm going to do my rounds, I'll be back soon." Before Alice could even say a word Jill left. Alice felt bad for Jill but Becky was used to Carlos for her father, not another mother. "Come on baby, let's get to bed." Becky snuggled closely to Alice and was fast asleep in minutes. Alice starred at the white sealing, thinking about how she would protect the human race, or the one she loves most in this shit hole of a world.

(**THE NEXT MORNING)**

"Alice." Jill whispered, trying so not to wake the sleeping girl next to Alice. "What is it Jill?" Alice said, her eyes still closed. "It's time to leave, everyone is ready." Alice opened her eyes and nodded. Jill took the hint and closed the door behind her. "Becky…Becky?" Alice gently shook the sleeping girl and kissed her cheek. "Mommy?" Becky rolled over to and looked at her mother. Alice signed as she spoke "I have to go now Becky, I promise I will be back for you and we will get out of here, you, Jill, Claire, Chris and Kmart and I are all going to get away from this place okay?" Becky only signed back with "I love you mom" Alice smiled and kissed her daughters cheek again. "Come on its time to get up." Becky and Alice dressed quickly and walked out to the helicopter pad on the roof. Alice dropped to her knees to look at Becky closely "okay I have to go, you know I love you more than anything right?" "yes mommy, I love you too." Alice walked Becky over to Kmart who took her hand with a smile. Alice pulled Kmart into a tight hug "thanks for watching her K, keep her safe for me." Kmart nodded "no problem Alice, I'll make sure Wesker doesn't come near her either."

"I know you will." Suddenly the chopper began to awaken and the blades began to turn. Alice gave Becky one last kiss before she ran to the chopper and began to lift off. Claire was in the pilot's seat, flipping different switches, along with Ada sitting next to her. Jill was sitting in the cock-pit thinking deeply. Alice walked over and sat next to her. "What's on your mind?" Jill looked at Alice, "it's nothing. just thinking about Angi is all." Alice nodded. "This has nothing to do with last night does it? "Jill shook her head. "I understand Becky misses her father, she s not used to the idea of two female parents, but Becky's smart and would be happy as long as her momma was happy." With that Jill turned her head to look at the land beneath them, as if somehow Angi would just come popping out of the ground like an undead escaping his own grave.

Alice grabbed Jill's hand and squeezed lightly. It was going to be a couple more hours till they reached the city. Alice thought she might as well get acquainted with the schematics of the facility and the plan of action wesker so kindly laid out for us.

**(okay guys, sorry about the sort chapter, and I'm sorry for the no smut in this chapter, their actually might not be any smut till after they get out of the facility. As for next chapter, I'm bringing another character back. PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sup guys, so I read over chapter 5, I am so sorry for the miss spells, never been very good at it. But here's chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy!)

A few hours had passed and it was now about 11:30AM, and they had just passed the statue of Liberty, and were headed to the empire state building. The chopper hovered over the roof and gently set down. The team spread out with Assault rifles with silencers on the barrel. "Clear" Claire stated softly, "Jill?" Jill only nodded and walked to the door that led the rest of the way through the building. "Wait Jill!" Alice stated "There's something behind the door, I can smell it." Jill moved away and let Alice take the lead. "Jill, open the door." Jill yanked the door open as Alice used her telekinesis to snap the zombies' neck in seconds.

Alice breathed deeply. "your good." Jill held her weapon ready as she took point. They made their way down the building killing the undead quietly as they go. They had made it to street level, but undead were scattered everywhere in the street. Alice was peeking around a pillar in the lobby and noticed a zombie in the street crawled much like a liker but had more of a humanoid body. The zombie had on a black hoodie and athletic pants with no shoes; it sniffed the air around him, and let out a ear piercing screech. Its teeth were jagged, and had its toung waved through the air, it screeched louder. Just as it was about to screech again, Jill squeezed the trigger sending a bullet deep into the creatures brain, killing him instantly. "Let's go before more of whatever that was show up." Jill walked out into the street and headed toward central park slicing undead throats as she went. Ada stopped at the undead with the hoodie. She pulled back the hood and gasped in surprise. "This is impossible…WAIT Jill!" the team ran back to Ada to examine what she found. "What is it Ada." Alice asked curiously. "This bio-hazard project was terminated over a year ago." Ada said swallowing hard. "What the hell are they?" Alice asked serious. "They are bio-weapons that umbrella called rouge subjects, a perfect mixture of human and Licker DNA." Jill sighed in aggravation, "well they go down easy with a bullet." Ada looked around "you don't fully understand, Banshees are not a offensive weapon, their very handy alarm systems, biohazards come running at the scream they produce, luckily Jill shut him up before he could scream a third time, biohazards need clear reading on where the Banshee is." Ada said suddenly walking quite fast down the street. "So how many biohazards can they attract?" "Anywhere from 2 to-"Ada had just turned a corner to see a ginormous horde of undead headed right for them "ten miles." Leon swallowed hard, "hey mutant, you want to make yourself useful!" He fired into the undead dropping five undead. Leon's words stung Alice but she shook them off, because in her mind he was right. Alice concentrated hard and burned over 20 undead in seconds. "Come on kill-em!" Leon yelled at Alice. "If she pushes anymore, were all dead, so shut you're fucking mouth Kennedy or ill shut it for you!" Claire said over the rapid gun fire. Leon only glared at Claire. The undead all of a sudden stopped and made a path for a figure walking up behind them.

The figure walking up had on a dark hood attached to a black, white and red combat suit, close to Jill's purple one but more masculine. Two short swords were hanging from his back, along with two eagle Beretta pistols holstered at each thigh, with extra mags. To Alice his sent was very odd, it smelled like the T-virus along with something else, more dangerous. The undead were oblivious to the figure standing with them. "tsk, tsk," the figure waved his gloved finger side to side. "Guys run." Alice said. The figure leaned back and screeched much like the Banshee. The undead around them dropped to the ground dead, their brains exploding to the pressure. "I don't need help with taking you fools." The figure said quietly. The figure burst into a run, even faster than Alice. "I said run god damn it!" finally the others got the hint and ran. Alice pulled the trigger to her rifle landing bullet after bullet into the figures body and legs. The figure landed a bone crushing kick to Alice's gut sending her flying down the street. She had to think of something quick or there was no doubt that this new enemy would claim her life. The figure then punched Alice in the jaw. Alice concentrated on the concrete under the figures feet, making the ground crumble and suck him into the ground. Alice took the chance and ran in the same direction as the others. She had healed from her attackers blows, but there was something familiar about his sent. It took Alice about twenty minutes to catch up with the others. They were just entering Central Park. "Alice!" Claire sang out, she pulled Alice into a tight hug and swallowed back the tears that attempted to flow down the redheads cheeks. "I'm fine Claire, just got a little beat up is all, nothing I couldn't handle." Claire let go and smiled at Alice. Jill was already ahead and looking for the mark. After maybe an hour of walking they saw what they were looking for, a gazebo that had a white umbrella sign carved into the floor was in clear view now.

Jill found the hidden lever at the top of the structure, she pulled it and the floor opened to a set of satires leading deeper underground. "Okay here's the plan, Jill, Claire you two are with me to retrieve Angi, Ada once we get into the main control room you need to stall the red queen as best you can. Leon I need you up here and keeping our escape route clean, and keep your eyes out for that guy we ran into earlier." Leon rolled his eyes "I thought you handled that thing." Leon yelled. "LEON ENOUGH!" Ada yelled, he shut his mouth and went to go set up on top of a building looking over the hive entrance. Alice took point down the winding stairs, with the others close behind. They hacked their way past the blast doors leading to main control room. Once they were inside Ada hacked into the mainframe and was attempting to block the red queen from shutting the Hive down completely. "okay she's down…for now, shell be offline for only ninety seconds, after that she will send everything she has at you. Alice you're not a capture alive, you are to be terminated on sight, she wants you out of the picture, so I suggest you all make heist." With that Ada opened the main doors leading to the rest of the hive. The women ran down the halls looking for the project floor. "Checking communications, Ada?" Jill said into the MIC on her ear. "Check 1". "Leon?" "Check2" Claire and Alice gave Jill the thumbs up. The facility was in ruins. "Wow now I know I've been here before." Alice said with humor. They had just rounded the next corner when Alice noticed a sound coming from the other room. Alice opened the door and got a drop kick to the face and kneed in the gut. Alice drop kicked the dark figure knocking them into the operating table. The figure stood up and got into a battle stance. Alice knew that stance

"RAIN!"

**( I know right! I just can't stop with this story. Okay next chapters going to have way more action and more Leon bashing, sorry guys but I don't like the guy and if I was in his shoes I wouldn't like Alice either after all his best friend died going to get her in retribution so got to have that ass-hole in there somewhere. Now this new enemy is my creation and he's going to put an interesting twist into all this)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**{so guys chapter seven is a go! Hope you enjoy this I know I will.}**

"What did you just say?" Rain said holding a red fire extinguisher in her hands ready to strike Alice. Alice held her hands up in surrender, "how do you know my name?" rain said sternly. "I'm going to put my hands down, I mean you no harm." Alice slowly took her arms down and stepped forward. Rain lowered her weapon but gripped it tightly. "I'm going to ask you one more time, how do you know my name?" Alice swallowed "Before I tell you anything, tell me what you remember and then I'll answer any question you have okay?" Alice said stepping closer to Rain.

"JD, Capitan, we were all supposed to do a mission, to shut down the red queen, in an underground Umbrella facility, called the Hive, as far as I know we never left for the mission." Rain said eyeing Alice cautiously. "Now answer me, how do you know my name bitch!" Jill stepped in the room "Hey you better watch what you say to her Ocampo." Alice growled at Jill "You're not helping."

Alice turned to Rain again "Rain you did go into the Hive, you found me in the mansion, I had no memory, we went into the Hive and realized that the red queen had killed everyone, the T-virus escaped into the ventilation system, after we failed to shut down the Red Queen, you were bitten on the hand by one of the undead, you were infected and you turned. You were dead the last time I saw you Rain." Alice said, nervous of Rains reaction. Rain reached down to her hand, feeling the rising and falling skin of the scars, which were two perfect crescent marks. "So why are you here now?" Rain asked sadly.

Before Alice could answer, a low growl echoed through the halls. "I'll explain the rest when we get out of here, come on." Alice was on her way out the door and down the hall with Jill, Claire and Rain not too far behind. Jill had not said much since Alice found Rain; her mind was dead set on finding Angi. They walked deeper and deeper into the hive killing the undead quietly as they go. Claire silently handed Rain one of her Bretta pistols since the fire extinguisher was a little much, and rain knew instantly how to use it. A low growl echoed through the hall again but louder. They were getting close to the storage units, from the last time Alice was in one of the storage units; the Red Queen had a giant licker for a guard dog. When the team turned another corner in the facility the walls were covered in black ooze with white sacks hanging from every inch of the walls and ceiling. The smell rivaled that of the undead, it made rain gag in response, while Jill, Alice and Claire just shook it off as if someone farted but were too polite to say anything. "How the fuck can you all stand that?!" Rain gasped as the food in her stomach raced up her throat and out of her mouth, spewing out all over the floor. Jill rolled her eyes "Better get used to it Ocampo, that smell might just save your life in this fucked up world."

Rain gaged one more time but kept walking behind the x Project and her friends, her head hurt and the smell made her want to vomit all over again. the all braced against the steel door, Alice gave military hand signals to Claire to open the door, and for rain and Jill to watch their six. Alice counted silently to three, Claire opened the door and Alice took point walking straight into the storage room. You could see your breath in the cold air, and white mist circled all around them in the giant freezer. The team walked further passing many frozen people, but one caught Alice's eye. She stopped suddenly and walked over to the clone. "Becky…" Alice ran her hand over the glass, as if trying to cress her daughters face. A single tear slipped past Alice's mask and Claire saw it clear as day. She walked over to Alice and laid her hand on Alice's shoulder. "That's not her…that's not your Becky… she's safe with K-mart remember?" Claire said stepping closer to her friend. Though suddenly Alice threw Claire's hand off her shoulder "you don't know anything, if not for me the world might still be living, if not for me none of you would have to live in this hell, and if it wasn't for me, Angi would have stayed safe, Jill never would have been captured, nor you or Kmart, this world is all my fault." Alice walked past the glass till a cylinder type tank came into view, with a red-haired girl floating unconsciously in the green water. At the bottom of the tank was a label PROJECT ASHFORD. "Jill its Angilea!"

As soon as Jill looked at the green tank, a licker with two heads charged right into her, sending her crashing into one of the glass freezer doors, shattering it on impact. "Jill!" Alice ran to her in panic, while Rain and Claire opened fire on the giant creature putting round after round into its body . Jill was knocked unconscious, blood oozed out of the many cuts and huge gash on the side of her temple. "Baby! Baby come on, wake up!" Alice had tears falling freely now. The other two were having difficulty keeping the licker at bay. "Alice!"

Alice's eyes snapped to Claire who had been mere inches away from being skinned alive by the licker's claws. Alice set Jill's head gently on the white floor, and eyed the creature dangerously. She ran forward putting all of her anger and loss into the power of her legs. Faster than the naked eye can comprehend Alice sacked the licker and drop kicked it in the face making his bones crack. Alice landed in a kneeling position and growled "I'm going to put you back in your grave!" she ran for it again "Alice you must hurry, the red queen is sending reinforcements, get your ass's out of there." Ada said over the MIC. "Don't worry, I'm about to finish this."

Alice pulled her blades from her back and slashed at the beast. It roared in protest. She jumped above it and slammed her blades down to the hilt in the creatures back; as she stood, she cocked her 9mm and shot a whole clip into its head and face. Blood was spewing in all directions; some even found its way into Alice's mouth. The creature fell to the floor dead, and Alice simply walked off the dead body as if it were simple stepping stones. Alice immediately ran over to Jill to see if she was okay. Rain was holding her head in her lap and looked at Alice with fearful eyes. Alice simply shook it off. "why isn't she waking up?" Alice asked softly.

Claire was assessing Jill's head, "it doesn't look good Alice, I think she has a concussion, and her eyes are dilated, if we don't get her out of here now she could slip into a comma." Claire said serious. Alice turned her head to the tank again and put two bullets in the glass, careful so as not to hit Angi. The glass shattered and broke, making the water spill out over the floor. "you two take care of Angi, I'll take care of Jill". Alice kneeled so she could take Jill into her lap. It hadn't been clear until this second, it wasn't until this very moment did Alice see. Alice leaned down to Jill and whispered in her ear. She then pulled a combat field knife from her boot and cut a thin line on her neck. She pulled Jill to the cut and made Jill drink her tainted blood. "Please, if there is a god, please let this work." She made Jill feed from her for a few seconds, but no luck, Jill's eyes were still closed and had seen no sin of her waking up. Rain had the girl in her arms. They had found a lab coat to cover the small, naked adolescent. Claire was breathing hard from the adrenalin "Alice its time to go." Alice looked from Claire back to Jill, she slid her hand under her knees and upper back, till Alice was standing holding the EX S.T.A.R.S agent bridal style. "I'm not leaving her." The others only nodded not bothering to argue. "Well I don't know about you bitches but I for one would like to get the fuck out of here now, if you don't mind." Rain said snarling. They only nodded and began their journey back to the elevator that will bring them back up to the surface. "Project Alice, Agent valentines vitals are low has something happened?" Ada asked concerned

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine, just make sure up top is clear." Alice said rounding another corner. "Rodger that Alice.", Packing her computer and equipment. As she was about to leave an undead lunged for her, sinking its teeth into the delicate flesh of her arm. "AHHHHH!" she shoved the Zombie off of her making its teeth tear flesh from her arm. She put one round in the head making him fall dead. She silently kicked herself in the ass "Shit, I'm so fucked!"

"Leon get the chopper ready to go, were out in twenty.' Alice said over the MIC. "Ten-four" Leon said, he walked over the edge of the building. He latched a rope around one of the vents, and propelled himself down the side. In the Hive Claire was clearing out a good amount of undead, when finally they had reached the elevator shaft. She hit the button and the doors opened; then they closed the doors behind them and they were on their way out of the hive. When they got out of the hive and back into the park; a giant horde of undead was headed right for them. "SCREECH!" a hooded undead screamed out into the night air. Ada joined the other women, but only Alice smelt the virus spreading thought her body. "Leon gets that chopper here right now!" Ada yelled into the MIC. Just as Ada was about to open fire on the undead, the hooded figure they had met earlier was standing in the front of the horde. Suddenly the chopper was over head and was setting to land. When it did, all hell broke loose. The undead charged at the team. "Alice get Valentine and the girl on the chopper now!" Claire said putting one bullet in the head to one of five zombies that were in front of her, who dropped dead as soon as the bullet made impact. Alice and Rain ran for the chopper and placed both Angi and Jill in the cockpit. Claire and Ada killed more Zombies than either of them could count by this point, but there was a problem, everyone was out of ammo, and the sea of undead never seemed to end. "GO, GET IN THE CHOPPER!" Ada yelled to Claire who did as she was told. When Claire was safely on board Ada grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear "Tell Leon, I love him, and that I'm sorry." With that, Ada took off running in the opposite direction of the hooded figure, which ran after her with blinding speed. Before the undead could overtake the chopper; Alice focused hard and set invisible walls around the them, so they could escape. When the they was in the air, Claire went to the pilots' seat and she told Ada's final words that were only his to hear.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Jill began to stir, her eyes peeled opened and an instant headache clawed at her brain. Alice looked down and saw that Jill was awake and alive, " Jill, Jill baby you okay?" Jill just "shhhed" Alice "bad headache Alice, lower the volume" Jill whispered. Alice pulled Jill closer to her gently, but even then Jill winced in pain. Alice smiled tenderly "I have something to say to you." She whispered softly "HMM?" was Jill's response.

Alice swallowed hard and looked deep into Jill's eyes

" I LOVE YOU"

(**Whooo! Chapter 7 guys, I know all you Claire and Alice fans are disappointed but give me a break, there are almost no real good fics of a Jill and Alice, so guys I need reviews, it's only going to get better, I swear, as for next chapter I bet your all asking who is this new villain, why did he not go after the chopper, but after Ada? This will all be revealed in the next chapter, an sorry for no smut, that will be chapter 9. Anyway hope you enjoyed.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

(**what is up my friends, so after chapter seven I just couldn't stop, and so here is chapter 8, and I'm sorry to the Leon fans, I don't like the guy so he's probably going to seem like quite the jerk, after all every story has to have one, so yawls I hope you enjoy.)**

Ada had been running none stop in the Hive, desperately trying to find the ANTI-VIRUS so she may see another day, only; the infection was spreading and fast. She maybe have an hour at most. She rounded a corner to see a small sign printed on the wall. "FIRST AID" she ran in the direction the sign had said to go. She was led to a lab, with a steel operating table in the middle, fully equipped for any situation. She tore out the cabinets till she found the needle with the green tube. She injected herself right in the heart so to get the virus to work faster and give better chances of success. Her head was starting to hurt less, and she could breathe easier already. She herd the lab door open and she turned sharply and fired at the hooded figure, who dodged everyone without effort. He got close enough to catch her wrist and twist it behind her back and wrap and arm around her waist. "SHH… keep squirming and I'll remove your knee caps."

Ada stopped her futile attempts to escape. "What do you want?" Ada asked truly afraid. The hooded figure came closer to Ada, and smelled the air deeply. "I want project Alice." The figure said coldly. Ada sneered "you won't win, she's too powerful, you fighting a losing war, and your Red queen is about to short-circuit, that's why she's bringing out the big guns, you the Banshees, what else she got out there, huh?"

The figure let her arm go but tied her wrists together with a zip tie. My mother's plans are of no concern to you human." Ada could tell by his voice that he was male, and young at that, whatever he, or it is, his characteristics seemed all too familiar to her. She drop kicked him in the head and began to run again for her life.

Alice and the others had been in the air for a couple hours now, Angi had yet to wake up and Jill was forced to stay awake, Alice wasn't going to chance of Jill slipping into a coma. The compound was coming into view and it was almost dawn by this point. Claire had taken over the controls after telling Leon of Ada's sacrifice. He had not spoken a word, he only Glared at Alice evilly. "HQ this is PROJECT RETRIEVEL requesting assistance to land, and mediate AID?" Claire said tiredly into the MIC. "this is HQ were are sending a fighter to assist your way through (NO-MANS-LAND) and have that med team ready for you, welcome back." Claire rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Rain, Alice, I need you two on the guns, strap the others in, Leon take the back gun." Claire said strapping herself in for what was to come. Only Leon didn't move, he only sat and stared into space. The girls instantly went to work, Alice strapped Jill in, and kissed her softly. "Good luck wonder woman." Jill whispered so low only Alice could hear it. Alice smiled in response and went to the turret on the choppers right side, she instantly began putting hot speeding bullets into every flying mutation that came her way. The fighter Wesker sent helped them back into protected ground. When they landed Alice and Rain set their injured onto the stretchers, and watched as they were rushed inside for treatment. when Alice looked at rain a punch slammed into her jaw, then another in her gut, it wasn't to painful but she felt it, she saw anther fist come her way and she blocked it, only to have another foot connect with her stomach. Then the beating suddenly stopped, she looked up to see rain holding Leon down who eyed her with deathly intentions. Rain gave set a cannon right into Leon's nose, "listen up asshole, cool your jets or I'm going to hurt something else. He attempted to punch back, but was sent flying by a spinning back kick from Claire. Leon got up and walked away holding his now bleeding nose up in the air. "you okay?" Rain asked over to Alice.

Alice whipped the blood from her lip and nodded. "Come on I want to check up on Jill and Angi." They walked out of the flight zone and into the medical tents where their friends would be. When they got their Alice walked straight over to Jill, who was already looking better. "hey you doing okay?" Alice asked kneeling next to Jill's cot. "I'm much better now…what the hell happened to you lip, and your eye?" Alice shook her shoulders "It's nothing I can't handle, it'll heal in a few minutes. "Hmm… you should go see Becky, I know she missed you." Alice only smiled and kissed Jill's cheek before she broke off in a run to go see her beloved daughter. Jill looked over at the doctor, "excuse me, can you tell me the prognosis on the other girl that came in with us?" Jill asked. The doctor nodded and flipped through his file "Ohh yes Ashford, she'll be awake by this afternoon, the stuff they had her on was some pretty hard sedatives, I'll be surprised if she can remember her name when she wakes up." With that the doctor went to assess his other patients. Jill plopped her head back onto the pillow.

Claire followed after Alice catching her right before Alice opened the door to her rom. "Alice!?" Claire called down the hall. Alice stopped and turned, "what's up Claire?" Alice said meeting Claire back down the hall. Claire kept a focused pace and gripped Alice's jaw tightly and tugged Alice into a hot and passionate kiss, Alice kissed back but after a few seconds she pulled Claire away, "Claire no… I cant." Alice said breathing heavily. "Alice please, I can't lose you again, I've loved you for so long…" Claire said tears welling up in her eyes. Alice gripped Claire's hands "Claire, I do love you…but I love Jill too…" she explained guiltily. Claire pulled her hands back, "you mean, you love her more…" with that Claire turned around to leave only to be spun back into Alice who hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Claire, if things were a little different it would be you that i tell I love you too, but after Nevada and you losing your memories, I thought you would never really remember what we had, but after I saved Jill, the feelings that I had for her back in raccoon city came back, I love you both very much Claire, but my heart is Jill's." Claire just silently cried and held Alice closer to her as if it would be the last time. Claire let go and began walking down the hall and ran right into Rain, who had been briefed and brought up to speed on the info on the apocalypse. She was dressed in her black umbrella battle suit. "Hey red… Want to get a drink?" Claire smiled lightly and followed Rain to the mess hall so she can drink away her sorrows. Alice turned to her door and opened it quietly. She tip-toed her way to the bed, where her sleeping daughter and K-mart slept soundly, Alice gently shook K-mart awake. " Go on, I got it from here." K-mart just lugged herself from the bed and left to go to her own room. Alice was just about to head to the shower when a light nock came from the door. Alice turned the knob and let Jill in. "why aren't you in the med bay?" Jill just hugged Alice, "they gave me meds and sent me to rest, and I don't know about you, but id sleep a lot better if there wasn't a person checking up on me every five seconds, and I trust you over those cooks any day." Jill said smiling lightly, and pulled Jill into her hips. "Shower?" Alice said nibbling Jill's neck. Jill only grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

Ada had made her way to the red queen's chamber and dead bolted the door. She hacked into the Red Queens mainframe to find the info on her new Biohazards. She clicked on hidden files, once she found the files she needed, she printed the documents. When the last paper was printed, the hooded figure had busted down the door. He looked around the room franticly, trying to find her, but she already started on her long path to the surface through the ventilation system, and the system was to small for him to climb through like Ada could, thanks to her petite stature. She climbed for hours when finally she came to a sewer. She followed the sewer to a exit, that led her just outside central park. She ran to the nearest building; when she got to a good spot to hide she looked over the files she had printed out. "No, No, No! Banshees, warriors, tanks… all of these programs ended months before the outbreak." Ada said confused. When she flipped to the last file, (K.A.S) "Kill all sapiens", she flipped the page and began to read the file.

(K.A.S)

ORIGIN- NEW YORK UMBRELLA FACILITY

MATURNITY DNA- PROJECT Alice

PATURNITY DNA- PROJECT NEMISSIS

OBJECTIVE- KILLS ALL BIOHAZARD, PROJECT, AND HUMAN LIFE.

WEEKNESSES- HUMAN BLOOD, LOUD NOISES, COVER SENT.

ABILITIES- SUPER HUMAN SPEED, STRENGTH, SMELL, HEARING, INTELCT, AGILITY, AND COMBAT TRAINED

OBJECTIVE NOT ACTIVATED.

"Holy shit, Alice is going to flip." Ada ran to the next door running right into an undead. "Yes, just what I was looking for." Ada said breaking the zombies neck, she pulled her combat knife and cut its throat. She whipped the horrid smelling blood all over her battle suit. Just when she was finished covering her sent, Kas had knocked down the door and was looking for her, he sniffed the air deeply, all her could smell was undead, her sent had disappeared. He growled in anger and kicked one of the desks out of the window sending it pummeling to the street below.

Claire and Rain had a beer and about six or seven shots of bourbon, they were drunk and they didn't give a shit about who saw either. "So red, what about you, what were you like before the world turned to shit?" Rain said giggling. Claire cleared her throat and took another shot. "Lets see, umm… I was a mechanic, both cars and planes, owned my own business by the time I was 19." Rain nodded and took a gulp of beer, "So when was the last time you got laid?" Claire choked on her shot. "EXCUSE ME?" Claire exclaimed. Rain only smiled, "Oh I know you heard me… want to get out of here?" Rain asked biting her lip. Claire only nodded nervously. She let Rain tug her by the hand and followed her to a vacant room across the hall.

**( okay guys you saw it all, and just to clarify KAS's name is pronounced like Castell like from supernatural, but spelled with a K, he is indeed the son of Alice and matt. Specially made to kill all Bio-weapons and living humans a like; and what about Claire she got the Latina over the wonder woman. Though I think she will be happy with Rain. Please leave reviews, chapter 9 will be up and running in just a few. So hope you all enjoyed) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(So chapter 9 guys, and the smut is back in session. Hope you all enjoy, please review."**

Jill and Alice closed the bathroom door and turned the hot water on the shower. Alice took a moment to look at Jill, the curve of her neck, the softness of her skin. Ashe walked over to Jill and gently ran her fingers over Jill's pale cheek; she covered Alice's hand with hers and pulled Alice in for a kiss. When she pulled back she put her forehead to Alice's and whispered " I love you." She kissed Alice once again. when Jill said those words Alice's heart skipped, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive. Alice slowly unzipped Jill's vest and kissed the exposed skin on her neck, making Jill push closer to Alice.

Jill slipped her hands behind Alice and unbuckled her weapon holster, making it fall to the floor. Alice pulled off Jill's tight under-armor shirt, making her breasts held firmly by a purple lace bra bounce out. Alice kissed the newly exposed skin; she tenderly nibbles and sucked, making Jill moan in pleasure. Jill slowly pulled off Alice's black wife beater t-shirt, and Alice's breasts fell free, and Jill didn't wait a beat before she had Alice's right breast in her mouth and suckling it gently. Alice moaned quietly and yanked Jill up to her lips by her hair and hurried to remove Jill's combat boots and pants. Jill did the same, till both women were naked. Alice picked Jill up and Jill wrapped her legs around Alice's slender hips and moaned loudly when Alice slammed her into the wall of the shower. The hot water scorched their skin red, but it did not compare to the heat they felt when each other touch. Alice bit down hard on Jill's neck drawing a small amount of blood, when she smelt the sweet copper smell she stopped and looked to Jill asking a silent question. Jill only nodded and gasped in pleasure when Alice began licking the blood from her neck. Alice let lose a primal growl as Jill's blood fills her mouth. While Alice was preoccupied, Jill slipped her had between their hips and teased Alice mercilessly. Alice reacted without thinking and jolted her hips forward, begging for more friction.

Alice gripped Jill's firm ass and scratched her way up Jill's sides. When she let go of Jill's neck a drip of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. She welded her lips to Jill's and kissed her passionately, "Tell me your mine… tell me you belong to me." Alice said breathlessly. Jill looked seductively into Alice's eyes, grabbed her hand and made Alice touch her clit. Alice only stared wide eyed at Jill. She closed her eyes in pleasure and bit her bottom lip seductive. "I'm all yours baby…" that was all Alice needed to break open her cage and release her demon. Alice turned Jill around and pined chest to the wall, the water hit against them . Alice smacked Jill's ass hard leaving a red hand print on her pale skin. Jill hissed from the sweet sting, but pressed her ass into Alice's hips. "Please Ali…" Jill begged.

Alice kissed Jill's neck and whispered in her ear "what baby? What do you want?" Alice asked, knowing exactly what she was going to want yanking her hair back, not to hard but hard enough to hurt. Jill sighed deeply and leaned on Alice "Make love to me baby." Alice kissed Jill from behind and snaked her hands along Jill's hips all the way to Jill's hot center. The slightest touch made Jill moan and grind hard onto Alice's hands. Jill would desperately try to push Alice inside her, but every time she would attempt, Alice would pull away; till when Jill couldn't take anymore teasing, Alice thrust two fingers deep into Jill's hot wet cunt. Jill was on the verge of screaming from the over bearing pleasure of Alice's barbaric thrusts. "Shh, keep quiet or I fucking stop…" Alice said whispering hotly into Jill's ear. Jill did her best to comply with her loves request but when Alice hit a spot deep inside of her, her knees buckled and a scream was about to escape her lips, when suddenly Alice spun her around and pushed her toung into Jill's mouth, silencing her scream, and enjoyed the sweet flavor of Jill. Jill closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders and moaned out when Alice hit her sweet spot over and over. Alice thrust hard into Jill, when she felt it, Jill was getting tighter with every twitch of her fingers. Although Jill was not getting off as fast as Alice would like. Alice just when Jill was about to fall off the edge, Alice slammed a third finger deep into Jill's pussy, ponding hard into Jill's sweet spot. Jill's walls clamped tight around Alice's fingers, he legs gave way, and would have hit the bottom of the shower if Alice wasn't there to catch her. Jill came hard all over Alice's fingers. "Holy fuck Alice…" Jill said out of breath. She kissed Alice with such passion and want, Alice couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Jill craned her neck so Alice could taste her again. Alice caught a drop of blood that fell from Jill's bite mark. She smiled and yanked Jill closer and clamped down onto the wound and suckled on Jill's sweet essence. The water had gone cold by now, Jill and Alice had finally washed and exited the shower. Jill rubbed her head "Oww! Fuck!" Jill exclaimed loudly, she had accidently scraped over the stitches in her head. Alice walked over to Jill and inspected Jill's gash. The wound was red and irritated. "Can I try something?" Alice asked with loving eyes. Jill only nodded and turned so Alice could get a better angle to see her wound. Alice swallowed hard and ran her toung over Jill's gash. In seconds the wound healed, luckily the stitches in Jill's head were absorbable. When she was completely healed, Jill felt the gash was gone and smiled

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alice dropped to the floor screaming in pain. That feeling of her bones melting was all too familiar, but it was different, her blood boiled and her stomach was flipping. Jill was at her side instantly, "Alice, baby, what's wrong?" Jill asked frantic. Alice had stopped screaming and made it to her knees. Her mussels stretched and ripped, her bones pushed out , making her legs longer, her arms stronger. The pain had finally subsided and Jill was finally able to get Alice to her feet and get her clothed. "What the hell was that?" Alice just shuddered, she felt her nose and ears bleeding "I don't know, but it hurt like a son of a bitch…" Alice said rubbing her legs. She stood up, and it seemed as if her clothes were too small, she had gotten taller and much more muscle… she had mutated… "Was, was it because of my blood?" Jill asked worried. Right before Alice was about to answer, Rain and Claire opened the door, and their clothes weren't quite right.

Rain and Claire fell into the vacant room; Claire landed on top of Rain and giggled as Rain groaned in pain. Claire pulled herself to her feet long enough to flop on the bed, and Rain was right behind her. While Claire removed her shirt sluggishly, Rain fell to the floor once again after trying to remove her boots. "Hey Rain, did you ever fuck Alice?" that question caught the Agent completely off guard. "What makes you ask that?" Ocampo asked truly curious. Claire just giggles more " I just want to know, I mean I did and she ended up with Jill, when I love her so fucking much, not to mention I owe her my life, but I'm still angry as hell…" Claire sighed deeply. Rain just flipped the redhead to face her. "I can be your wonder woman, if you'd let me…" was the last thing rain said before she dove her toung into Claire's mouth. Claire moaned at the feeling, Rain was completely different than Alice in bed. Alice had a sense of tenderness, but rain was all ice, cold and hard at the same time. Rain tore her jeans to shreds, and Claire did the same to Rain's shirt. Rain gripped Claire by the hair and yanked her in for a hard kiss. When they were done making out, Claire's lips were swollen, they then striped each other of their remaining clothing. Claire racked her nails deep into Rains back, but the umbrella agent didn't feel a thing. She bite down on Claire's nipple and cupped her center hotly. "Ahh! What the fuck, mind the teeth, shit!" Claire complained, only half serious. Rain only grinned and bit the other nipple but harder. "Does it look like I care fire crotch, thought all you red heads like it rough?" Rain said licking over the swollen nub. Claire moaned in response and bucked her hips toward Rain. Rain got up quickly and laid over the red head licking her way up Claire's hot body. Claire went wide eyed and flipped Rain over taking control of her lips. Claire slipped her hand between their bodies and slammed 2 fingers into the Agents hot cunt. Rain only kept eye contact with Claire and grunted as she tried desperately to get off. Rain rode Claire's hips hard, getting as deep as she could go on Claire's fingers. "Fuck yeah Red. Right there!" Rain panted out as she got closer by the second. Claire was getting wetter and wetter the more Rain moaned and grinded on her fingers and body. "Ohh! Say my name!" Rain gasped out. Claire was confused but kept her thrusts hard and fast, just like Rain wanted. Rain noticed her silence and shoved a finger into Claire's hot pussy, scratching and pumping, "I said say my god damn name bitch…" Rain said dangerously. Claire was silent again, so Rain went deeper, pressing hard on Claire's sweet spot. Claire subconsciously went harder and faster, she was so distracted by her own pleasure it took her a few seconds to realize that Rain was Cumming and hard. Liquid from rains body ran out over Claire's hand. "God Rain, I didn't know you were a squitter." Claire said in a whisper. Rain moaned and panted, "It was a learning experience for both of us."

"Now it's my turn." Rain said picking Claire up from the bed. She set her on the desk across the room with Claire's knees hanging off the edge. Before Claire could even register what Rain had in mind for her, Rain was on her knees and eating out Claire vigorously. Claire rocked her hips in cadence with Rains toung. Rain hummed and swirled her toung over Claire's clit and cunt, while Claire gripped Rain's hair tightly and pushed her harder into her center. Rain gripped Claire's creamy thighs, and drug her fingers into the soft flesh; making Claire moaned louder. She was so close to it, so close to letting the pleasure take her over, when a scream echoed through the hall. But it wasn't just anyone's scream, it was Alice's scream. They stopped their actions immediately and put the clothes they could find in a hurried motion. Claire wound up with Rains shirt and Rain hers. Their shoes were also on different feet, not to mention Claire's had put the shirt on inside-out. They ran out and ran to Alice's room yanking open the door, to see Jill holding a bleeding Alice, trying desperately to keep the Project on her feet.

"Little help asshole's!" Jill said straining to hold her beloveds almost dead weight. Rain and Claire rushed to Alice's other side and set her on the bed, in doing so they woke up Becky. Ocampo turned and told the other soldiers that were alerted by the sound, to go back to work and to keep their noses out of other people's business. They backed away from the scene and Jill closed the door. Mommy your back." Becky said groggy, she leaped up and hugged her mother tightly. Alice winced at the pressure on her now sore muscles. "Hi baby…" Alice said softly. "Alice what happened?" Claire asked worried. Alice mulled it over in her head she knew what had happened. "I mutated…"

Jill stepped forward. "Because of me?" Alice shook her head, "No… it was the licker, it's blood got in my mouth." Before anyone could speak, someone knocked on the door. Rain opened it about to chew out whoever it was, but she was pushed aside as Leon pushed passed her and stabbed Alice right in the ribs. Jill ran forward and yanked Leon away from Alice, she kneed him in the balls and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She looked over to Alice and saw a combat knife sticking out of her rib cage. Alice didn't flinch, or cry, as a matter of fact she didn't even feel any pain. She pulled the knife out and placed it on the table next to her. Her wound was healed before she could look back at it, she was healing faster as well. "Great now I'm even more of a freak." . Rain felt awkward and grabbed Claire's hand pulling her out of the room. "you want to go back to that room?" Rain asked seductively. Claire giggled and grabbed Rains hand, sprinting down the hall.

Wesker had just gotten back to his office after a long meeting with the other generals on what to do next, after the loss of Ada. Wesker opened the door and heard his computer chiming. He walked over and it was a telegram from a place in New York. He knew instantly who it was.

"ADA!?"

**(Yeah I know it's a little short, but hey, after the rejection from Alice Claire found someone who is just as cold and animalistic. And yes Ada is Alive, and Leon's a dick. Alice is now growing into something more and will continue. Please review and stay tuned for my next chapter…. Chapter ten!) **


End file.
